The Color Pink
by TheAmazingGrayson
Summary: Marceline usually doesn't like the color pink but she just might make an exception for this lovely lady. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. But if I did Bubbline would be canon.**

**A/N: Welp. This is my first story. Its probably not that good but some feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

"Marceline Abadeer?"

"Here." I said.

Dr. Princess, my bio teacher, nodded and continued to read down the list of students. I bury my head into my arms. First period is the worst period. Especially when its my least favorite class.

"Psst. Marceline."

I pick my head up from the desk and turn my head to stare at the person who called me. There was my best friend Finn Thehuman smiling like a complete fool. I sigh.

"Yes Finn?"

"Aren't totally excited for this year Marceline? You're a senior dude!" Finn said.

He's right, I am a senior and I should be really excited. But I'm not going to let him know that. Heck I might not even graduate if I don't pass this stupid bio class.

I shrugged. " Yeah man I guess so."

"Aww you're such a party pooper." He crossed his arms and turned back around to face the board.

I chuckled and went back to my original state. I closed my eyes and dreamed about my Axe-Bass Gosh I miss it. Right now its sitting in my house collecting dust while I'm here in school.

"Class may I have your attention please." Dr. Princess said, "I'd like to introduce someone to you."

Dr. Princess walked over to the door and opened it. In walked probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Everything about her was pink. Pink dress, pink boots, pink backpack and even pink hair. Even her skin was a shade of pink. Now usually I don't like the color pink but she made it so beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Adventure Time**

**A/N: So like I just realized how many mistakes I made in the first chapter. Its call Axe-Bass not bassaxe. Stupid me.**

* * *

I was still sitting there in awe when Dr. Princess started talking again.

"Class this is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. She comes from a place known as the Candy Kingdom." Dr. P said. "Please show her the respect she deserves. She is a princess after all."

Dr. P smiled at the new girl and motioned her to sit. The princess smiled shyly and walked quickly to the empty desk in the front. I watched her as she sat down. She opened her pink book bag and pulled out a pink notebook and a pink pen. This girl sure does love her pink.

"Marceline." Finn whispered.

I snapped out of my trance and looked over at Finn.

"What?!" I snapped.

The whole entire class turned their heads to look at me. That included the pink princess. Dr. Princess gave me a dirty look.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Miss Abadeer?" Dr. P crossed her arms.

"Nope. I don't think so."

"Well good. Now stop interrupting or I'll have to give you a detention." Dr. P smiled then turned around and started writing some crap on the chalk board.

I sighed and the class turned their attention back to the board. Except for the princess. She was still staring at me. I saw that a smile had formed on her face. I decided to give her one of my famous smirks. Her face turned a darker shade of pink and she quickly turned around. I mentally laughed. You still got it Marceline. Just then a piece of folded paper flew on to my desk. Huh? I picked up the piece of folded paper and quickly started to unfold it. Oh its a note. From Finn.

_Marceline! That new girl is totally hot! I'm thinking I should ask her to the party on Friday. What do you think?  
Oh! And sorry for getting you in trouble._

What! Finn was going to ask out my princess? I do not flipping think so. I took out a black pen from my pocket and scribbled down a response.

_Dude I don't know man. She seems pretty stuck up. She is a princess after all. Maybe you should just try and be friends with her first. Plus its only Monday. You have plenty of time to befriend her._

As much as it pains me I can't let Finn know about my stupid crush on the princess. I fold the note back up and stealthy pass it back to him. Dr. Princess is a total butt when it comes to passing notes in her class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Adventure Time**

**A/N: So hey guys its been a while. I've had a lot of writers block and around February I let my girlfriend borrow my laptop until she gets a new charger and she still has it. So I'm finally updating from my phone. This is a pretty bad excuse for a chapter but please bare with me because I'm adjusting to writing again. So I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

I saw Finn read the note and quickly shoved it in his pocket because Dr. Princess was coming towards us. Good save little man. So what am I supposed to do about the lovely Princess Bubblegum.

I was stuck in my thoughts and I almost didn't hear the bell ring. I jumped up and walked quickly to the door to catch up with the princess. By the time I got the door she was gone. I sighed and walked out not paying attention to where I was going and I ran right smack into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I snapped.

I looked down at the figure on the ground. Oh shit… It's the princess.

"Oh crap I am so sorry." I bent down and grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Are you okay?" I asked while I picked up her stuff that was scattered around us.

She brushed off her pretty pink dress. "Yes I am fine." She grabbed her stuff from my hand. "Thank you for your concern."

She started to walk away but I grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to me.

"Hey let me make it up to you. I'll show you around the school and I'll take you for yogurt after school."

The Princess smiled. "Oh that would be nice. I am completely lost. This place is huge compared to everything I've ever been to."

I grabbed her schedule and looked at her second period class.

"Drawing? Oh man you're going to hate that class. The teacher is a total bitch. But luckily that class is really close to my graphics class."

I put it back on her pile of books. "Alright Princess lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Adventure Time **

**A/N: All right guys here is another sorry excuse for a chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay well here it is." I stood in front of the blue door leading into the art room.

She smiled. "Thank you, Marceline was it?"

"Yup. That's me. Marceline Abadeer at your service."

"Abadeer?" She asked

"Yeah it's my dads last name. He's a total fuck up of a dad though. I pretty much live by myself."

Just as I said that the bell rang. I silently swore under my breath. I'm late already.

"Well that was the bell. We'll continue this chat after school on our date."

The princess's faced flushed when I said date.

Score for Marceline. The princess nodded and scurried into her class. I ran full speed to my next period class.

The graphics teacher Mr. Heartguy is a very handsome guy. Everyone loves him. Except for Finn. He thinks the man is evil. Which I guess I can see because the mans face is very detailed.

"Alright class. For all of you new here I'm Mr. Heartguy and this is your graphics class." Mr. Heartguy said in his famous voice.

Mr. Heartguy was in a couple of movies. Not main roles but he does get to talk. Anyways it has only been two minutes and I'm already bored. I'm really looking forward to after school. Even more than usual. Like whoa unofficial date with the princess. Double whoa she is a princess. I should write a song about this.

I grabbed a piece of paper from my backpack and got to work writing down some lyrics. Fuck this graphics class yo.


End file.
